Hurricane Sandy
by Mistress.Of.Black
Summary: Spending a hurricane with your best friend sounds good, doesn't it? Especially when that best friend admits that he likes you? Huh. AU. Read and Review!


I pressed my face in the window and watched as the rain splattered against it. I watched the trees move back and forth and the sky darkening. This was one hell of a hurricane.

I honestly thought Hurricane Sanday would not cause any damage, considering the fact that Hurricane Irene didn't do anything last summer. Hmm.

I love the rain and the wind. Hurricane weather is cool. I like watching the trees dance and hearing the wind howl. Call me crazy.

"Sakura! Come help in the kitchen!" my mom yelled.

"Hmm yeah I'm coming!" I yelled back.

"Sasuke, get some extra candles from the kitchen!" Sasuke's mom yelled.

As I was walking to the kitchen, I didn't notice Sasuke coming out. I knocked into him and we both fell down. Well, I fell on top of him…and we were pressed rather intimately. I felt myself blush and scowled, glaring straight at him.

"What's with all the-?" Itachi paused. I saw my parents and Sasuke's parents come into the living room and watch us with amusement. My mom and his mom were giggling! Tch.

"Sakura. Stop glaring at my brother. He's ugly," Itachi, Sasuke's older brother smirked.

"Itachi. Shut the hell up," Sasuke growls. Are his cheeks red?

"Sakura get off of Sasuke!" My dad exclaims.

"Oh, um…right!" I fumble and manage to get off him.

Suddenly, the lights started flickering. I blink my eyes rapidly to adjust to the flickering lights.

I hear a gust of wind outside and everything becomes real quiet. The trees are swaying against the wind and the branches are clattering against the window.

Then, everything just shut down. There is no power! No lights, T.V., anything! This is so cool though, I've never been in an actual blackout. I wonder how long this will last?

I hear shuffling from my side.

I'm still trying to the register what happened.

After what seemed like minutes of intense silence (which was only a few seconds), I hear my father:

"Well, this is great. My phone is still working, I'll see if the others are okay. Alright, you guys just get comfortable. It looks like we will be stuck like this for awhile."

My dad and Sasuke's dad quietly walk to the kitchen and start calling up all of our other friends' parents and family members.

I sit on the sofa and lean back and close my eyes. I hear shuffling and realize that both Sasuke and Itachi take seats beside me and do the same.

"We're going to make the beds in the living room," Sasuke's mom called to our dads.

Sasuke's mom and my mom came back from the kitchen. They decide to make beds in the living room for our fathers, and start setting up the blankets.

I guess I'll be sharing with Sasuke and Itachi then.

Itachi and Sasuke both get up and I follow Sasuke and Itachi in their room, and sit on Sasuke's bed.

"You know, I've never experienced a power outage. This seems pretty cool," I laugh.

"Hn. Only you would say that," Sasuke replied.

"Shh. Children don't fight," Itachi cooed.

"Oh shut up Itachi!" Sasuke and I yell.

He puts his hands up in defense. "If you kill each other, don't say I didn't try to stop you."

"Hmmm yeah, sure whatever," I mumble.

"Itachi, Sasuke, and Sakura! Come eat dinner!" I hear my mom yell. We walk to the living room, and find our parents eating ramen.

"If only Naruto was here," I sigh.

"That would be a disaster," Sasuke scoffed.

I smile, "don't be so mean Sasuke. You know you luuurrrvvveee him." Itachi starts chuckling and ruffles my hair.

"As if," Sasuke scoffs.

I smirked, "you know you do!" He glares and I stick my tongue out.

We sit in a circle with our parents and start eating.

"You know, we used to get power outages like these all the time back in Japan!" Sasuke's father exclaimed.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course! Your father and I would spend the night with our family and friends telling stories," he replied.

"Could you tell us some?" I asked.

"Of course we can!" he replied happily.

And that was how dinner was, our parents exchanging stories with each other about childhood. I actually learned so many things about my mom and dad that they didn't tell me before. Who know your dad used to have secret meetings with your mom? Or, how your mom stayed up all night just to talk with your dad?

Huh, you learn something new every day.

After dinner, our parents ordered us to sleep. They said that our power would be out for awhile and we should rest up for tomorrow.

It was only 10, and I was a little tired, but not too much.

I take a candle into the bathroom and change into Sasuke's shirt. I usually sleepover most of the time and his clothes were practically mine. The shirt was kind of a little dress on me anyway. I brush my teeth and comb my hair, and go back into the boys' room.

Itachi goes into the bathroom afterwards and Sasuke and I sit on Itachi's bed.

Suddenly, Sasuke's phone starts to vibrate, and since it was closer to me I took it. I realize that it's Naruto, and hit speaker.

"Hey!"

"SAKURA-CHAN! ARE YOU OKAY? ARE TEME AND BIGGER TEME ALIVE? DID THEY RAPE YOU?"

"Naruto, shut up. I could hear you. Sasuke and Itachi are fine, and if they tried to rape me, you know I would karate chop their ass."

I hear Sasuke scoffing in the background, and Itachi muttering about "Sakura" and "lies." As if. I could karate chop anyone's ass. Hell yeah.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan!"

"How are you doing?"

"Well, I'm at Neji-teme's place with Tenten and Hinata. We were hanging out and then your dad called and told us you lost power. So, like the amazing best friend I am, I called to make sure you were safe!"

"I'm fine Naruto."

"OKAY! Could I talk to teme?"

"Sure."

I throw the phone at Sasuke and he catches it with ease.

"TEME!"

"Dobe," Sasuke growled.

"Look. Be nice okay. I'm nice cause I called you and you love me for being-"

I heard a thud and Naruto screaming and Neji says, "Look Naruto, there's no time for your love fest. I need to talk to Uchiha."

Sasuke looked a little anxious and turned the speaker off so he could speak to Neji privately. He even walked out of the room!

I hear Itachi talking to his friends and mumbling about his brother and me.

Uh-oh. That doesn't sound good.

I take my phone and lean against the window, which has a beautiful view of the disastrous hurricane. I stare outside look at the lights and tall buildings.

The window is cold, but I lean my head against it and sigh.

Suddenly, I hear my ringtone, the amazing techno beat Tenten and I discovered while we were messing around with my phone.

I let it ring for awhile and pick up.

"Hello?"

"SAKURA. MY BETCH. YOU ALIVE?" Ino yelled.

"H-hey S-s-sakura-chan," Hinata says.

"WASSUP SAKURAAAA?" Tenten shouts.

"Hey guys! I'm good. Don't be worried about me."

"Ya sure?"

"That's g-good t-to h-hear…"

"You better be!"

"Guys. I'm fine. Besides, I'm with Sasuke and Itachi. They got my back!"

"Suuurrre. It's not the only thing they have!" she giggled.

"S-shush I-ino."

"HAHAHAHA. YEAH GET SOME!"

"You guys all suck. Except Hinata. She's too innocent to suck anything."

The conversation just hit it off from there. Tenten and Ino kept mentioning how Sasuke and I should get together already…and Hinata agreed with them. Traitor.

After finishing my conversation (nagging from my best friends), I decide it's finally time to sleep. Sasuke and I always slept on the same bed, so I lazily climbed in. I heard Itachi's even breathing…_Geez, he even sleeps perfectly! _

Sasuke was already on the other side, his eyes closed and facing the ceiling. I stared at him for awhile and then poked him.

He raised his perfect little eyebrows and opened his eyes.

"What?" he grunted.

"What did Neji want to talk about?" I pouted.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Sasuke!" I whispered.

"Sakura!" he whispered back.

I started poking him more and he started blocking me. Before we knew it, we were wrestling on the bed.

"Hey could you guys make less noise? I understand you need to show your passion to each other…but could you do it quietly? People are trying to sleep," Itachi chuckles.

"…Shut up…" I growl.

"Hn," Sasuke grunts.

Sasuke and I stayed real quiet after that. I knew he wasn't sleeping, so I decided to poke him again.

"Sakura," he says.

"Hmmm?" I mumble.

"I like you…" he whispers.

I swear, for a second I stop breathing. I don't know what to say.

"Well, that was unexpected." I say quietly.

It's really quiet after that.

Suddenly, Sasuke pulls me forward so that our foreheads are together. He stares at me with his beautiful onyx eyes.

And then, he kisses me.

It was a slow, sweet kiss. His lips were so soft and his hands tightened around my waist.

My heart was beating real fast. That felt amazing.

"I never knew you were so romantic," I chuckle.

He blushes and kisses my forehead and my head feels dizzy and I smile.

"Sasuke you are so corny," I laugh.

"Shut up Sakura," he growls and kisses me again.

Hm, I could get used to this.


End file.
